Mimicry Complex
by Rot-Chan
Summary: Sasuke had made a vow with Sakura, had believed her words - "we'll never be full bodies. We can't be us any other way, but how we are now." But now she was only a replica. No warmth could exist in that bitter shell. ::SasuSaku. Cyberpunk one-shot. AU.::


****Summary**: **Sasuke had made a vow with Sakura, had believed her words - "we'll never be full bodies. We can't be us any other way, but how we are now." But now she was only a replica. No warmth could exist in that bitter shell. (For SasuSaku month at LJ.)**  
><strong>Theme<strong>: **Chance meetings**  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: **Snoop**  
><strong>Comments<strong>: **Based off _Ghost In The Shell_. They were on a futuristic police force together but vowed not the become 'full bodies', aka cyborgs. But Sakura comes back transformed, from a disappearance. My first shot at cyberpunk AU. Thanks to those who review, as always.

* * *

><p><strong>Mimicry COMPLEX<strong>

. . .

_"I am the machine that reveals the world to you, as only I alone am able to see it."  
><em>  
><em>- Diziga Vertov <em>

. . .

He'd caught her red-handed, searching through the files.

Sorting through all the special reports, in the third filing cabinet to the left of his desk. The office was completely quiet, absolutely still. Sasuke once again logged into the security system; saw all units were functional, every camera up and running. She didn't even have the decency to pull a bad cover-up. A true professional.

The last one had put her pantyhose over the lens - but then again, she wasn't as fully equipped, wasn't a full body job. And maybe the nerves had gotten to her then, when she was actually on the inside. Maybe she hadn't known any better. A second hand criminal, too washed out. Cute looks can't get you innocence or skill.

It was too bad the systems couldn't detect camouflauge.

She'd blended in, right with the walls, the floors, everything she'd touched - those new prototypes really had the best settings. Last year's models weren't even this good. Sasuke would not let himself appear impressed, no - that would be a mistake, a fatal error even. His cyberbrain quickly sent a message of alert to the units in the back, near the storage crates. They'd be here in two minutes, three tops. It was of high urgency, after all.

Because Sakura was caught red-handed, and she couldn't undo the permanent damage.

Sasuke could recognize her code anywhere.

She was frozen on the spot. But her face did not give him any satisfaction, her features were absolutely blank and utterly clean. Smooth. Nice skin. It looked almost real.

Sakura, she wasn't on guard now. (Purposely...?) It gave Sasuke the seconds he needed to scan her - it only took a few seconds, he did have the newer systems installed, one more advantage that came with being with the family in a major corporate group -

And Sasuke knew it was her, had to be - the last four digits were painfully familiar, and even though there were subtle differences to the physical and internal makeup, even though her brain itself was locked up tight...

"You recognized me." Finally, a slow and easy smirk. Almost one of pure pleasure, mimicking human life. Sakura, she had longer hair now. It hung down past her shoulders, thick over her eyes. Ugly blunt bangs. No hack should appear so feminine.

Security was almost there. Sasuke stepped forward, cautious. The gun was a comfort in his left jacket pocket. "Well, you didn't have to come here, in person. You could've sent someone else, you know."

That smile, it only grew wider. Exposing artificial teeth and tongue. It was all sort of sick, sort of humorous, actually. Sasuke thought about her distantly, not allowing himself to get close to her in his mind. Every barrier was up - heavily guarded, the sweat began to bead on his back. She couldn't get in. They were at a stand-off.

Sakura dropped the file onto the ground. It made a dull thumping noise. The smile faded; but something even more disturbing, disrupting took its place, that look of total vacancy. He felt himself grow slightly alarmed.

She stepped forward. Sasuke swallowed. Her face almost looked soft. He was tempted to caress her somehow, anywhere - maybe the outer layer had improved in texture, too. She'd always complained of how rough her 'skin' would become when it rained, and she was forced to go out in the downpour.

They kissed too roughly. The security was pounding up the stairs, on the first floor, second floor, third floor. Nineteen more to go.

It deepened. Her slick, moist little mouth, tempting. How could she be this tempting, this stranger?

Sakura was a stranger now.

The legs were obviously different. They felt rounder, fleshier in Sasuke's hands. He gripped her hard. Felt himself grow hard, unabashed. In only seconds - my-my, how impressive! the old Sakura would have laughed. Painful, because he opened his eyes half-way, through the sting of remembering her before this -

Cold eyes, a cold body. Warmth no longer existed.

Hadn't she died, back in Okinawa?

The explosion rocked the building, a little toy piece in much larger game, shocked and charred, nearly blown to bits, nearly desecrated.

She'd been in the military before showing up at the force. Sasuke had been dubious; he'd doubted her from day one. The most fatal error of all -

Because Sakura was here, now - she was restored now, everything absolutely and utterly permanent.

The kiss broke.

Sasuke remembered their vow, when the sweat intermingled with blood on their skin, ruddy and black and all full of ash, scattered burn marks on their bodies, geared up full-suit: on the ride back from an infiltration, together, after they had gone undercover and killed the perps, together. It was always together.

("Screw it - we'll never be full bodies. It's all a sham. We're only ourselves, and we'll always be us. We can't be us any other way, but how we are now.")

Sasuke swallowed, heavy. His eyes felt heavy. "You're a liar." He sounded too affronted, too weak. She smiled weakly. Her eyes were still there, somehow - two fake gems, but still gleaming. Only Sakura could do that.

"Leave. Just get out. Double-crosser." Maybe he sounded more playful, more light. He hoped for her sake, at least, he hoped he could get past the lump in his throat. But it was still all too watery. Sakura searched him; what remnants remained, how much of her was in there, anyway? In that bitter shell.

"**Go**. I called for-"

"What, do you honestly think I'm dumb?" Sasuke couldn't stop a shock from rippling up his neck, tingling through his fingers - her voice was utterly the same.

He didn't have a chance to retort.

There was that wicked, wan smile all over again. She smoothed his cheek.

"_I _didn't break our promise."

When security reached the tenth floor - the elevators were out for repairs, it had taken far too long, over five minutes in all, clearly unacceptable - but it was all right, because it was what they'd needed. Sasuke stood, feeling something akin to detachment.

Five minutes. And she was gone already. Five minutes, it had always seemed stretched-out, drawn out, it was always enough time to get anything finished for them. It was all the time in the world.

. . .


End file.
